


the stillness of remembering.

by vasutia



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Post-Seven Year Time Skip (Fairy Tail), girlfriends being wonderful. i suppose.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24949864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vasutia/pseuds/vasutia
Summary: After seven years of sleep, Mirajane asks Erza a question.
Relationships: Erza Scarlet/Mirajane Strauss
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	the stillness of remembering.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icemakestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/gifts).



There’s a lull in the air. 

It settles after the realisation that no party can last forever and that even members of Fairy Tail need to rest.

“We’ve had seven years to rest!” was the protesting squawk from Natsu, yet even he was silenced by Lucy’s hand clamping down firmly on his collar and dragging him home. 

And from there the serenity seemed to grow. Without their fire starter around the mages, young and now old, dripped away to their own business, returning to their homes or what once was their homes. 

The guild hall itself was so small now that it was obvious when it was empty. The old building had been vast and many people could hide and sneak around within its walls and copious amounts of rooms, but there was nowhere for that now, the small hall was all they had.

Obvious and exposed, like a wound. 

And that was exactly how Erza felt sat at her bench, wishing there was a commotion or a gaggle of people to hide her forlorn expression and furrowed brows. 

“Something on your mind?” The voice that speaks to Erza is kind and soft, a soothing balm to the scathing sting that was change and her raging thoughts. Dark eyes look up and are met with the calming gaze of the Guild’s barmaid -- was she their barmaid anymore?

“I’m fine.” The knight replies, her gaze now focusing on the cracked wood of the table. 

There’s an airy giggle and it sounds like a melody, a gentle lullaby played to ease the storms of Titania’s mind. 

“That’s not what I asked, Erza.” Mirajane jabs playfully, but she does not repeat what her question actually was. 

They lapse into silence and Mira takes the opportunity to sit opposite the requip mage, which grabs her attention as their eyes meet once more. 

“There’s a lot to get used to.” Mira says and Erza startles, though to many it wouldn’t have been obvious, but Mira spots it in the slight quirk of her brow, in the quick widening of her eyes before her expression falls neutral again. 

Mira is the most empathetic of the Fairy Tail mages, but it’s different with Erza. The Fairy Queen is more akin to a story that Mira has read numerous times, that she has studied meticulously for hidden meaning and scribbled her thoughts and feelings in the margins. On the outside, Erza is tough and leatherbound but her pages are soft and pretty, loved deeply by Mira. 

“I’ve adapted to worse.” Erza tells her, it’s both a fact and an attempt to stop the other worrying. 

“That doesn’t mean you have to like it.” That doesn’t get an answer and Mira knows better than to try and force one. 

So, slowly, she reaches across the table and takes Erza’s hand in her own. 

It’s warm and soft, the palm a little callous from years of wielding a sword, but it’s comforting. Far better than when her hand is covered in cold, hard, unforgiving armour. 

Again, to an outsider, there’s no response from Erza but Mira feels her hand flex slightly in the hold, telling the take over mage that it’s okay and Erza doesn’t want her to let go. 

“Say, Erza,” said mage looks to her, “When we were asleep all that time … what did you dream about?”

They weren’t actually asleep, per say. In fact, none of them have been able to work out what actually happened, they were simply happy to relish in the fact that they were alive and well. 

Nonetheless, Erza indulges the question and shifts her hand in Mira’s, so that her thumb is now stroking the pale expanse of skin on the back of the other’s hand. 

“I dreamt,” Erza swallows and then there’s a soft smile on her lips, flickering like a candle flame and equally as endearing, “I dreamt of calm waters and blue skies … I took comfort in blue eyes and the bread you bake on the first Sunday of every month. I drifted away on thoughts of your voice and how you wake me up when you sing.” 

Erza risks a look up at the other and when she sees blushing cheeks and a bashful smile, it gives her the courage to continue, “I saw all the time we were missing, the springs dying and the winter snow that was left untouched. I saw our home…”

The gasp that Mira gives is not lost on Erza, after all, they haven’t taken the step of moving in together yet and it was something that they often danced around before the S-Class trials came up and such dreams had to be shelved. 

“I dreamt of you, Mira.” Erza concludes, her words as firm as she, “For seven whole years I dreamt of you.”

There’s a bursting laugh from the white haired woman and Erza finally notices the slight brim of tears in her eyes, juxtaposing the beaming grin on her pretty features. 

“Oh, my love…” Mira coos softly, using her free hand to cup Erza’s face gently, stroking the sharp cheekbone under her thumb. 

Erza, feeling herself getting slightly choked at the sentimentality, distracts herself by bringing Mira’s hand to her mouth, kissing her knuckles gently. 

It’s true that the time passed in the blink of an eye, but it certainly feels an eternity since she held Mira like this. 

“We haven’t lost any time.” Mira speaks and Erza slowly opens her eyes, unaware that she’d closed them in the first place, “I promise you that, my rose. We haven’t lost one second of our life together.” 

For the first time in seven years, Erza’s smile reaches her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for a friend who has been nothing but wonderful to me for as long as i've known them.
> 
> again, i'm slowly settling into writing and actually publishing the content i make.
> 
> as always, it's unbeta'd. if there's something glaringly bad. lemme' know. 
> 
> title: dreams - fleetwood mac.


End file.
